


Honey, I'm Home.

by Gwatson2304



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: I saw a post on Twitter about someone's partner working from home and when they are finished for the day they get up and walk across and say "Honey, I'm home."This of course led to many thoughts about DS and Alex doing this.Not set in canon. Alex is a philosophy prof because I know shit all about biology and even with @Sandstonesunspear trying to give me ideas, I couldn't make it flow.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	Honey, I'm Home.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandstoneSunspear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandstoneSunspear/gifts).



> I was bribed with Knitted goods to write this by @Sandstonesunspear! So enjoy :D

She’s hunched over the table, her posture deteriorating with every minute she has spent attempting to describe the Consequentialist idea of The Trolley Problem. The ensuing argument had been going on for 25 minutes, and as much as Alex was all for discussions and debates, they were going round in circles and the examples were getting more and more ridiculous. 

“Okay!” Alex forgets for a minute that she is on the camera and she rolls her eyes whilst rubbing her temple with her fingers in frustration, “I think we should move on and I can give you some applicable examples.” 

They all stop talking and look at Alex, waiting for her to continue. She lets out a sigh and glances over to the couch where her girlfriends are currently snuggling and doing a crossword together. 

Half an hour more and she can join them. 

She just has to get through the main points of Philippa Foot’s paper and then probably half a dozen questions, which will end up in her going over the whole lecture again. 

She allows herself one more glance and she wishes she hadn’t. Maggie is stroking Lucy’s back and pressing small kisses to her temple as they giggle over an answer Maggie had gotten wrong. 

She doesn’t know if she can make it half an hour. 

“Dr Danvers -” She’s torn away by a question unrelated to the topic and wastes 5 minutes explaining why Utilitarians live in an idyllic dream, and then also explaining why it isn’t relevant to consequentialism. 

It takes longer than half an hour. 

Every time they make it through a paragraph, the questions flood in without her even being able to give an explanation. She wishes she had done a more in depth powerpoint in order to avoid this. Although, judging by how this is going they still would have asked just as many questions. 

Normally Alex would love to sit for hours on end and discuss Utilitarianism vs Consequentialism and have a heavy debate full of examples and papers. 

But, today when all three of them are working from home, she would much rather keep it short and sweet. 

As she wraps up her lecture Lucy stands up and makes her way over to the keurig and prepares a coffee ready for Alex finishing. She has the pot on the stove heating up water for her and Maggie to have green tea and dinner is in the oven almost ready. 

Alex answers one final question, then reminds them that the discussion posts are live and she expects them to discuss using proper examples from research. 

She ends the video and uploads it then puts her head onto the table for a minute. Breathing in and out and trying to get it out of her system. Once she feels calmer and better she stands up, looks over at where Lucy is, she’s adding the milk and sugar to her coffee, in a pair of Alex’s work out shorts and one of Maggie’s College shirts. Then she looks over to where Maggie is sitting, feet tucked underneath her, hair in a messy bun and flannel loose and hanging off of one of her shoulders. 

Home.

Her home is these two beautiful women and now her working day is done she gets to shake it off and enjoy them. 

She packs away her papers and laptop, tucks her chair under, then walks towards the couch, stopping in front of where Maggie is sitting.

“Honey, I’m home!” It’s met with soft laughter and arms wrap around her from behind. 

“Welcome home baby,” Lucy presses a kiss in between her shoulder blades through her shirt and Alex feels herself relax. The simple action reminding her she is in the arms of someone who loves her. 

“Hey love,” Maggie reaches for her hand and moves so she is on her knees on the sofa. She presses her head into Alex’s chest, listening to the sound of her heartbeat. “I’m glad you are finished for the day.” Maggie whispers, almost shyly. 

“This one giving you too much crap for getting the answers wrong again?” Alex asks, pressing back into Lucy whilst threading her fingers through Maggie’s hair. 

“Just a little bit, but I told her my bad ass Philosophy Professor girlfriend will sort her out.” Maggie says pressing a kiss to her cheek, and reaching for one of Lucy’s hands. 

“You know it baby.” Alex gives her a soft kiss, her hand coming to Maggie’s cheek and cradling her jaw. 

“You know I would be the one to sort you out Danvers.” Lucy teases, nipping at Alex’s earlobe as best as she can from the angle she is at. 

Alex lets out a little noise of disdain and pulls away from the kiss, she turns around after pressing a kiss to Maggie’s forehead and she wraps her arms around Lucy’s waist, picking her up and making her shriek in surprise.

“Put me down Danvers!” The protest is said with no bite behind it, but plenty of laughter. 

“You asked for it Lane!” Alex throws her onto the couch and brackets Lucy’s hips with her legs as she gets on top and starts tickling her stomach and sides. 

Lucy is shrieking louder and Maggie joins in, tickling her where Alex isn’t.

“STOP!” Lucy’s words are hard to hear amongst all of the laughing and it isn’t until a flailed arm ends up poking Alex in the eye, that she stops. They all collapse onto the couch, Lucy spreads across both of their laps, whilst Alex and Maggie turn inwards facing one another. 

“You two are mean.” Lucy pretends to grump, but when Maggie bends and gives her a chaste kiss she soon perks up. “Now that’s the kind of welcome home Alex should have given me,” Lucy teases, but also makes Alex realise they haven’t had a kiss yet. 

Alex leans forwards and ghosts her lips across Lucy’s, she feels as Lucy leans forward slightly chasing them. Then she presses them together and closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of their kiss. They know one another intimately enough, the right pressure and the feeling of lips she knows so well are enough to ground her and help wash the last of the day away. 

Lucy pulls away, but presses a few small kisses to her lips then whispers, “Much better,” she gently pushes Alex so she can get up and go and grab their drinks that she had made. 

“Thanks babe.” Maggie presses a kiss to her cheek as she sits down and Alex presses one to her other cheek. 

The rest of their evening is spent on the couch, eating dinner and relaxing together watching as much trash tv as they can handle before going to bed and getting as many uninterrupted snuggles as they can. 


End file.
